Santa Claus (Miraculous Ladybug)
Santa Claus is a man dressed up as Santa for the Christmas season. In "Santa Claws", when Ladybug upsets Santa by wrongly accusing him of being a villain, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Santa Claws, a Christmas-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Santa is tall and overweight with balding white hair, a large, thick white beard, and blue eyes. Civilian attire On top of his head, he wears a red Santa hat with white trim around the bottom edge and tip of the hat. He wears a large red Santa suit with white trim on the end of the sleeves, top of the hood, lining, and bottom. Where the sleeves end, a large, black, fingerless gloves reach down to his knuckles. He also wears a thick black belt with a golden buckle around his waist, red pants with white trim on the cuffs, and black boots. As Santa Claws Santa Claws's skin is green, his eyes are red with yellow sclerae, his beard includes many pointed tips, and he has long fingernails. He wears a black mask over the top of his face and Adrien's Christmas hat. While the red part of the suit is the same, the bottom edge is jagged, and his gloves include silver spots and a silver jagged line below the fingers, along with red edges on the finger holes. His belt is black with silver spots and a silver Christmas tree-shaped buckle, and on his back is a red bag with white trim on the top edge. His pants are still red with thicker white trim on the cuffs, and his boots are black with silver bottoms and red soles. He also has a black sled with red patches on the side and back and rockets on the back that blast green fire, two black and red reindeer being connected to it. Personality Santa is warm, kind, and generous. He enjoys giving to others and helping them out, and he gives useful wisdom to those who need it, like Adrien. However, if he is disrespected or falsely accused of something, he becomes grouchy and upset, along with sometimes not easily forgiving the culprits. As seen in "Christmaster", he is also very stern and strict towards tradition, refusing to give out gifts to kids early as such, and highly appreciates those who respect them, such as Ladybug. As Santa Claws, he is menacing, bitter, and cruel. He gets revenge on those who he dislikes or who harmed him with terrifying gifts, and he enjoys singing songs to proclaim his evil gifts. Despite his villainous nature, Santa Claws holds nothing against Adrien, wanting to avenge both Adrien and himself, and he likes getting gifts and praise for being a frightening villain. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Santa Claws.png|As Santa Claws Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters who have a bald Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters who have a hats Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Heroes Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Joe Ochman Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies